vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, see the Naruto Wiki |-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. After the manga ended, the series received various additional canon material, including the movies "The Last", and "Boruto". Note: We consider the Boruto manga canon, since Masashi Kishimoto supervises its script. In that case, the Boruto anime is a secondary source of information, and only takes precedence when dealing with filler characters. An exception would be the first arc, which had heavy involvement from Kishimoto and is considered usable. Power of the Verse Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Naruto started out relatively modestly powerful, with the early series boasting of at best Town level destructive feats and High Hypersonic speeds. However, as the series progressed, new and powerful characters were introduced as well as legendary creatures such as the Biju. The verse then started getting impressive destructive and speed feats as well as a good collection of hax abilities. As of the end of series, the verse boasts of high tiers such as Kage level Shinobi and Biju who range from City level all the way up to Small Country level, top tiers who range from Country level to Multi-Continent level, and god tiers who are Multi-Continent to Moon level that peak at Planet level physically and up to Large Planet level with Certain Jutsu. The verse is quite fast, with even low and mid tiers boasting of Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ speeds while the top tiers are on the higher ends of Massively Hypersonic+ and the god tiers are comfortably Sub Relativistic+ to Relativistic. The verse also has a good collection of hax abilities as noted previously. These include power mimicry, power absorption, poison manipulation, manipulation of all of a target's five senses, some impressive spatial manipulation, attacks which affect a target down to the cellular level and affect the nervous system directly, matter manipulation (including destruction of a target down to the molecular or atomic level), and many more. Calculations *Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Attack Potency *Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Attack Potency *4 Tails Naruto's Attack Potency *Tailed Beast's Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency *Kurama and Gyūki Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency *Naruto and Sasuke Creates a Moon *Sasuke's Kirin Attack Potency *Jinchūriki Madara's Speed *Jirobo's Arhat Fist Attack Potency *Ittan's Earth Release Attack Potency *Kakashi's Speed *Yamato Creates a Cliff *Academy Sarada's Striking Strength *Choji's Mass *Might Guy's Morning Peacock Attack Potency *Kitsuchis's Earth Release Attack Potency *Toneri's Meteorite Speed *Gaara's Sand durability and Deidara's C3 Attack Potency *Ōnoki's Dust Release Attack Potency *Possible Ōnoki's Durability *Deidara's C0 Attack Potency *Jinchūriki Obito Summon the Earth God Tree *Nagato's Planetary Devastation Attack Potency *Pain's Almighty Push Attack Potency *Rasenshuriken and Pain Speed *Konan's Paper Person of God Technique Attack Potency *Edo Tensei Madara's Tengai Shinsei Attack Potency *Kaguya's Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Attack Potency *Hagoromo and Hamura Creates a Moon *Sasuke's and Rock Lee's Attack Potency from The Last *Toneri Feats from The Last *Imperfect State Juubi's Tenpenchii Attack Potency *100% Kurama's Casual Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency *Sage Mode Jiraiya's Ultra Big Ball Rasengan Attack Potency *Jinchūriki Madara Spreads the Earth God Tree Roots *Part 1 Gaara's Sand Coffin Attack Potency *Temari Swats away Sound *Sasuke's Kirin Speed *Gaara's Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral Attack Potency Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Beelzebub64 * Polar-kun * Erlkaw16 * Antvasima * KaiserReinhardt * Rocks75 * SwordSlayer99 * The Golden Flash * Darkness552 * Kepekley23 * Rocker1189 * JM715 * Hizamaru * Valar_Melkor_2 * Sheoth * AsuraDestructor * Romo Vacen * Non-Bias * Taikiru * Gwynbleiddd * Goodyfresh741 * Aneta97 * UzumakiKurisu * TISSG7Regrave * MadaraUchiha18_(Mico09) * Basilisk1995 * RouninOtaku * Eldritch_abomination * SaiyanSage * SuperKamiNappa * Tunir_uchiha * Lina Shields * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Meosos * Shadowbokunohero * LongJohnStevens * ExerciseDancefloors * Soldier Blue * DarkDragonMedeus * BMWFanboy * Dzhindzholia * EmperorRorepme * Js250476 * DemonGodMitchAubin Opponents * Crimson_Ōkami * HybridSaiyan * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Itsuki_"Ikki"_Minami * Handsome_Protagonist * SpiralMaster * Reppuzan * Megamangohan * Konaguna Neutral: * Callsign Castle * NovaReaper * IAmTheBreadMan32 * MarvelFanatic119 * Faisal Shourov * Quincy King * Elvis Adika * Kavpeny * The living tribunal 1 * Quincy Emperor * DeezNuts1102 * Celestial Pegasus * KuuIchigo * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff * Skodwarde The Almighty * Mr Bambu * Lilmo33 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Knightofannihilation666 Characters Team Kakashi: Team Konohamaru: Team 8: Team 10: Team Guy: Hokages: Other Kage: Otogakure/Sound Four/Orochimaru Experiments: Akatsuki: Kara: Jinchūrikis: Uchihas: Ōtsutsukis: Tailed Beasts: Missing-nin: Konohagakure : Sunagakure: Kumogakure: Iwagakure: Kirigakure Amegakure ''' '''Kusagakure Samurai Others: Transformations Category:Naruto Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime